sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
She's Driving Me Bonkers
She's Driving Me Bonkers 'is the 3rd episode of . Story Night 6 The Charca tribe returns from Tribal Council under the cover of night. Orlia can be seen looking distressed as she enters camp. Meanwhile, Lorraine can be seen grinning at Lauwanda as the two ladies crawl into the shelter to get some shuteye. Lorraine can be seen doing a quick prayer before bed. Finally, Kara can be seen sitting by the fire alone while everyone else falls asleep, doing breathing exercises and tapping her foot against the ground. Day 7 As the sun rises over the Cuevita camp on Day 7, Everett and Zachary can be seen discussing what Kenji revealed to them earlier about Emanuelle having private talks with Enrique and Martina. Everett and Zachary can be seen approaching Martina and Enrique, who are sitting by the fire. They bring up the fact that Emanuelle has been talking to them, but both of them brush it off, saying it was nothing. Zachary keeps pressing the issue however, until Everett tells him to cool it. Zachary walks off after the conversation, while Everett apologizes for his abrasiveness. Martina and Enrique say it's not a big deal, but Martina can be seen frowning. In another part of camp, Emanuelle can be seen walking towards where Issi is picking flowers and putting them in her hair. She kindly asks if Issi would like to talk about the game, but Issi denies her, saying she isn't interested in speaking strategy with Emanuelle. Emanuelle looks offended as she walks away from Issi, leaving her to her flower crowns. The scene shifts to the Charca tribe. Kinti can be seen stirring the rice in their pot with the help of Lauwanda as everyone else begins to wake up. Lauwanda can be seen spooning out rice for everyone as they begin to wake up, before getting her own bowl and digging in happily. Later on in the day, Orlia can be seen sitting in the shelter with Peter, discussing their favorite comic books. Suddenly, she spots Lorraine alone, and tells Peter they need to go talk to her. Peter and Orlia walk up to Lorraine, with Orlia asking her if she'd like to talk. Surprised, Lorraine says yes, and they walk into the jungle. Peter apologizes for being lazy at first, while Orlia says they don't agree with what Arpit said and that they think she is a lovely woman and a smart player. They also mention they'd like to keep channels of communication open, piquing Lorraine's interest. After the conversation, Lorraine walks back to camp. Orlia then tells Peter she has to use the restroom. He walks back too, and once he's out of sight, Orlia lunges for something she has spotted in a nearby tree: a dark green bundle. Jumping up and down and squealing, she unwraps the idol and kisses it. Day 8 The two tribes can be seen entering the field where forty two covered tables stand in an organized rectangle. Cuevita seems surprised to see Arpit voted off; Mitzi has her eyebrows raised, while Zachary chuckles at it, saying they made a stupid mistake in voting off Arpit to Everett. Su then explains the challenge, called "Memory Match". Under each of the covers of the forty two tables is an object. It has only one correct match in the other forty one tables. The first tribe to get 11 matches correct will win a reward of a toolkit. He unveils the box that contains saws, hammers, machetes, nails, and other tools to make camp life easier. Veldt can be seen rubbing his hands together at this revelation, while Enrique is similarly excited to have some tools to improve camp with. Since the tribes are even, no one has to sit out, and the challenge begins after a moment of strategizing. '''Highlights: * Neither tribe seems to have a commanding lead at first, with the score being 6-5 in favor of Charca about halfway through the challenge. * However, Cedric gets lucky and makes another match of two objects that have yet to be uncovered, and Peter matches two more, putting Charca into a commanding 8-5 lead. * Cuevita scrambles to catch up, but their efforts are in vain as Charca wins with a final score of 11-8. The Charca tribe excitedly celebrates their win, and Veldt can be seen hugging Kinti. The Cuevita tribe is not in very good spirits after their loss as they return to their camp. Enrique can be seen frowning as he leans against a tree near their shelter. Emanuelle can be seen thinking deeply as she walks through the jungle on the other side of camp, formulating a plan. Suddenly, she perks up. Emanuelle is shown walking speedily over to the riverbank, where Mitzi is sitting, tossing stones into the river and having some alone time. She looks up when Emanuelle approaches, and greets her. Emanuelle says she just saw something crazy: Issi and Zachary making out in the jungle. She admits she thinks they might be in a showmance, and she thinks people should know about it. Mitzi's eyes are wide as Emanuelle tells her story of "catching" Zachary and Issi. However, when Emanuelle leaves to return to camp, the surprised expression leaves Mitzi's face. She sits there for a moment before getting up to go back to camp herself. Mitzi strides over to where Kenji is sitting alone in the shelter, picking at his nails with a twig. She sits down and whispers in his ear that Emanuelle spotted Issi and Zachary making out in the jungle. Kenji's eyes go wide and he grins wide as Mitzi tells him not to tell anyone. She can be seen smiling as she walks away, while Kenji looks like he's loving it. The scene shifts to the Charca campsite, where the tribe can be seen smiling and in a joyous mood as they return to camp. As Veldt sets down the toolkit, Erron can be seen grinning. Everyone turns to Veldt, Erron, and Cedric for what to do with the toolkit since they seem to be the most knowledgable about tools. Erron puts his hands up and says he isn't very good with tools, but both Veldt and Cedric agree they should working on fixing the shelter. With the help of Kara and Erron, Veldt and Cedric partially deconstruct the shelter and shorten some of the pieces of wood with the saw before replacing them and nailing them into place. Nails in her mouth, Kara can be seen looking focused as she hands a nail to Veldt. As the sky begins to darken, the team of four has finally finished the shelter. Veldt stands back with a wide smile on his face, looking over the fixed structure. As everyone climbs into the newly renovated shelter for bedtime, Peter can be seen surveying everyone quietly, gears obviously turning in his head. Day 9 The two tribes walk in on opposite sides of the riverbank to a shallow part of the river, where a large bamboo ring can be seen. Su welcomes them, and takes the Immunity Idol back from a reluctant Mellorie. He then explains the challenge, called "Hot Pursuit". The castaways will start on opposite sides of the ring, chained together and all carrying fifteen pound bags. The goal is to catch the other tribe. The first tribe to do so will win Immunity. If people want to drop out, they can, but they must unclip from the chain and also give their weight to someone still competing. The tribes strategize for a moment before beginning. Highlights: *Both tribes start of with a conservative approach, staying roughly on opposite sides. *About twenty minutes in, Issi and Emanuelle are taxed for Cuevita, while Lorraine and Orlia seem taxed. These four ladies all drop out by the thirty minute mark. Issi and Emanuelle give their bags to Zachary and Everett, while Lorraine and Orlia give their bags to Veldt and Erron. *Everyone else lasts a while longer, but Charca begins to make some ground on Cuevita. *At about forty five minutes, Mellorie gives up for Cuevita, giving her bag to Enrique. *Charca continues to slowly gain, and suddenly they make a strategic move. Lauwanda and Peter give up their bags, giving them to Cedric and Kara. Then, the five remaining members of Charca begin a dead sprint through the water towards Cuevita. *Noticing the strategy, Cuevita scrambles to move out of the way, and they do not have time to unclip anyone. Enrique, Kenji, and Martina all struggle to keep up with the brisk pace Everett and Zachary are trying to get the tribe to go. *Charca continues to gain on Cuevita despite their best efforts, and finally Kara at the lead for Charca is able to tap Mitzi's shoulder at the back of the Cuevita line, winning the challenge for Charca. The Charca tribe celebrates wildly for having won the challenge, with those who dropped out running out and hugging everyone. Kinti can be seen hugging Kara tightly. As the Cuevita tribe can be seen returning from the challenge, feeling defeated, Everett can be seen shaking his head in disappointment. Kenji can be seen grinning, and rubbing his hands together, once everyone has settled down after the challenge. He can be seen walking towards where Mellorie, Enrique, and Martina are chatting by the fire. Kenji sits down by the fire with Martina, Enrique, and Mellorie, and tells them what Emanuelle told him, saying that Issi and Zachary might be in a showmance. Mellorie can be seen raising her eyebrows in both doubt and surprise at this revelation. Issi is walking past the fire when she overhears Kenji mentioning her name. Alarmed, she asks him what he is talking about. No one had seen her approaching, and everyone fumbles with their words. Finally, Kenji sighs, and tells him what he has been told. Issi can be seen fuming. Emanuelle can be seen walking back to camp, and Issi asks her if they'd like to speak. Emanuelle asks why they should speak now, if Issi didn't want to talk yesterday. Shocked, Issi says that she has quite the confidence for someone on the bottom, and that she should shove that confidence up her rear end. Shocked by Issi's rudeness, Emanuelle can just be seen chuckling. Zachary and Everett have been out by the beach, but they come back to hear the back end of Issi and Emanuelle's fight. Zachary finds out what's going on, and also begins to yell at Emanuelle, telling her that there's nothing between him and Issi, and that she's just reaching for anything. Everett can be seen looking pretty frantic after the fight cools down, and he begs Enrique and Martina to stick to the plan and stay on the Emanuelle vote. As the castaways are preparing to leave for Tribal Council, Enrique can be seen deep in thought as he grabs his torch and his bag. The Cuevita tribe returns to Tribal Council for their second time, torches flickering. Su asks Emanuelle a question first, saying that she obviously was on the bottom of the tribe after the last vote and asking if she feels in danger. Emanuelle nods, saying that she felt very alone at first after the vote and thinks she could be going home, but that she hopes people take a chance to separate Issi and Zachary. Everyone is shocked by her bluntness, and Issi says that everyone needs to vote out Emanuelle because of how conniving and willing to betray she is. Emanuelle laughs that off, saying that she isn't betraying Issi because Issi never trusted her in the first place, and she tells her she should only kiss off the island. Zachary tells Emanuelle to put a sock in it. Su is shocked and asks Martina how you make a choice in this decision. She sighs, saying it's definitely an objective vote and no matter how she votes, it could end up being a regret later on. Enrique and Mellorie can be seen nodding to this. With that, the castaways go to vote, with Mitzi going first. Kenji is the last one to vote, and then Su asks if anyone would like to play an Idol. The idol focuses on Mitzi, but she doesn't move, and Su begins to read the votes. He reveals that most of the tribe has decided Issi is more dangerous, with her receiving every vote except Zachary and Everett's, who were trying to keep the majority alliance together. Pissed off by the result, Issi gives Zachary and Everett hugs and tells everyone they've made a huge mistake. Su snuffs her torch, and Issi angrily marches away. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Memory Match There are forty two covered tables set out in a field; castaways, one by one and alternating by tribe, must go out and try to find matches of objects underneath the covers. The first tribe to get 11 matches will win Reward. Reward: Toolkit Winner: |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Hot Pursuit In a shallow region of the river is a large ring. Every tribe member will be given a fifteen pound bag and be chained together, and the tribes will start on opposite sides of the circle. They must try to tag the other tribe. If someone wants to drop out, they can, but they must give their weight to another tribemember. Whichever tribe can reach the other first and tag them will win Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Mellorie's vote was not shown during her confessional. Final Words Next Time On Survivor... Everett and Zachary reel on Cuevita after being left out of the vote... ...and an unlikely alliance begins to form on Charca. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Issi Londen about how she was so annoyed with Emanuelle Pouydebat's gossiping about her and Zachary. * Emanuelle had the most confessionals, with 4. ** Cedric, Erron, Lauwanda, Martina, Mellorie, Mitzi, and Peter all had the least confessionals, with 1. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador Category:Survivor: Ecuador Episodes